1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming system for printing contents of a widget application executed in a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A widget is a program for displaying software that is frequently used by a user or that needs to be easily accessed on a specific area of a screen and for allowing the software to be executed or to be maintained on standby. A widget can be quickly executed by a user's selection and may perform a function of receiving information over the Internet without requiring a separate input or opening a web browser and a function of displaying the information. At present, various widgets have been developed and publicized, thereby providing many convenient functions, such as a clock function, a calendar function, a search window function, a map function, a news function, a weather function, etc., provided by a web browser or specific application programs to a user without using the web browser or a corresponding application program. Due to such convenience provided by a widget, widgets are briskly provided to even terminals such as a smart phone, and since contents requiring printing exist among contents of a widget executed in a smart phone, a method of conveniently printing contents of a widget executed in a smart phone in an image forming device without being limited to time or space is required.